Lady Hygra Serpula
'Overview' Lady Hygra is a short, 23 (Earth Years) year old, extraterrestrial Mobian of the Marasmius mushroom species. Her flesh is bright yellow and orange with a dark-red "cap" growing from the top of her head. She has blue eyes, and adorns herself with both makeup and jewelry: golden adornments on her head and earrings. While her wardrobe might vary from day to day her clothing normally consists of various warm-colored pieces. Red and orange are naturally-rare colors on her home planet of Amarita, thus reserved for individuals of high status or royalty. Marasmius have multiple arms and smaller feet than Earthling Mobians, and being mushrooms, they vary in size and height depending on conditions. Hygra is on the smaller end of her race's size spectrum, but is only slightly shorter than the average Earthling. Her clothing resembles that of Mid-Eastern and Oriental traditional garb; donning silk-like material and elaborate patterns in some cases. 'Personality' While not arrogant, Lady Serpula conducts herself with a very haughty poise and attitude, emulating the ideal behavior of an aristocrat. She is strong-willed, spiritual, and cares for the sake of her people above all else. Being of royal descent though, she can appear to be ill-tempered and impatient. She set high expectations for her peers and others around her, and has a tendency to become frustrated when others do not meet her standards or ideals. Regardless, she is still a self-starter, and would rather accomplish a goal independently rather than relying on someone else or demanding it of her subordinates. Once her mind is set, she will research and work towards the solution, obstinate in the face of adversity or danger. She also tends to hold grudges, thus is it unwise to block her progress or oppose her. She is fond of Earth-culture and enjoys learning and observing the world. Due to her faith, she feels like she has an obligation to protect Earth, and thus is very protective of both her friends and people. 'Backstory' Prehistoric Past of the Marasmius Centuries ago, the Marasmian people of Amarita were not Mobian creatures themselves. They were simply a stationary fungus who lived and reproduced similarly to the mushrooms of Earth. due to an accelerated process of natural selection (compared to Earth), the Marasmius fungus evolved into a more parasitic creature, relying on attachment and to thrive. The strongest of these links existed between the fungus and Amarita's own Mobians, sister-species to that of Earth's. The planet's mobians were not very intelligent, however, possessing the mental capacity of a bear or other feral animal. The two species became so interconnected that even more years passed, finally evolving to the point where a Mobian fetus was "infected" by the Marasmian at conception. What was once the creature merely became a husk, an empty body for the fungus to control, the two becoming so intertwined that their genetics were altered overtime and the species fused, becoming a special, unique race of Mobian. The Serpulan Dynasty: An Age of Enlightenment This new species advanced into the modern era. The arboreal, extraterrestrial planet became populated with even more Marasmians, settlements, buildings, and infrastructure. The current rulers of this clan and kingdom is the House Serpula. This rule is a veritable Golden Age of the Marasmians. Art, religion, and science flourished. The race had absolutely no idea of their origin, however, not knowing how they used to be two separate species that combined into one. Therefore, it is no surprise that many questions arose now that the Marasmians were more focused on spiritual and religious matters than ever. Primal Nirvana and the New Pantheon Many of those who meditated and practiced the Marasmian faith began to complain about strange visions and sensations during prayer and spiritual exercise. It was a widespread phenomenon that occurred very shortly after this new religion became the primary, state-sponsored faith of the Marasmians. The practioners experienced vivid emotions: namely urgency, rage, and passion far more potent than they had felt before. This was coupled with imagery of different, beastly Mobians who looked like the Marasmius, but were not mushroom-like. In fact, there seemed to be many different sub-species in these people. A council of priests and sages was gathered by King Bello Serpula and after many hours of conversation and analysis, many overarching images and features. Many of creatures in people's visions shared similar attributes, thus the council organized a new pantheon of deities to be acknowledged in their faith based on these similarities. '' The Discovery'' Decades passed, and this new set of gods became the standard idols for the Marasmian faith. despite the strange visions, even more people devoted themselves to this religion for they felt as the sensation and similarities between personal experiences were a sign of truth and the reality of these being. At the same time, intergalactic travel and research was at the forefront of scientific attention, and a new, controversial discovery was made. What was once thought to be a planet of granite and water, the Marasmians began observing AQ-5118208 (also known as Earth) and found that it hosted a similar society of creatures as them. Not only that, but the land was populated by Mobians, of whom, some looked similar to the deities envisioned and described by religious practitioners. "It's best we see for ourselves." The Marasmians threw an absolute tantrum over this new observation. many called for more research, visitation, occupation, and even taking over the planet as this must be where their deities were from. This seemed to be some sort of strange, holy land where the people in their minds were real. In response, the government sent Hygra Serpula, a high-priestess and newcomer astronomer within international research facilities. She along with a military brigade were contracted to visit a new this new world and create a settlement on the outskirts of a forest in rural, North-Eastern American town. the invasion was an absolute success, but one night Vihn Kasigira and Zaffre Fylloma, two Mobians participating in humanitarian service found the settlement and entered, investigating. ''Vihn and Zaffre: The Battle for Earth'' Outside one of the buildings, the dog and koala eavesdropped on a conversation in one of the odd, unearthly buildings and overheard Hygra and the King discussing occupancy. She stated that the Earthlings were far more underdeveloped and weaker than Amaritans and recommended a full-blown takeover. This planet was far more fractured and weak than the society of Amaritans, thus gods or not, they needed Serpulan guidance. It was at this time that Vihn and Zaffre confronted the Lady. Guards were called in, but the brigade was eventually defeated by the duo's otherworldly, magical abilities. It was like nothing Hygra had ever seen, but she could not back down. She engaged in a battle with the two, but after hours of conflict, eventually lost. It was then that she realized that these beings were far more capable than observations could make clear. Perhaps these Mobians were deific. She apologized to the two Earthlings, and made a deal. For keeping the outpost secret, the Marasmians would not increase their occupancy and only stay for research purposes. She also would provide technological resources and help if needed to the two Mobians. They formed an agreement and made peace, Hygra even befriending them. ''The Current Crisis'' It wasn't long before crisis began. The dark, evil entities being hunted and researched by Arid, Zaffre, and their scientific team began wreaking havoc in the world with no identifiable source. With a newfound sense of respect and obligation to protect her current home, Hygra volunteered to fight alongside them. While it was a threat unlike anything she had faced before, it was her duty to protect the race and world that she believed once inhabited her people's gods. Whether this was correct or not, she finally felt in her daily life, what the meditative energy and passion was. Fighting Style and Abillities ''Fighting Style'' Hygra wields a gold, traditional, Marasmian axe as her primary weapon. She trained with this weapon since childhood, and is thus adept at berserker-style attacks. Charging in with hacks and chops, she uses the primal energy discovered through meditation to bravely dash into battle, leaving behind all fear and apprehension. Because of this, she is a very brutal and terrifying opponent. As an extraterrestrial with different body-composition than Earthling Mobians, she is very tanky: resistant to blunt strikes and force. The cap on her head is especially shock-resistant, and can thus fall from great heights and take no serious damage. While powerful, she is not fast on her feet, thus has slower reflexes than many of her opponents. This is her main weakness, as launching herself at foes uses a good amount of energy and is not sustainable. Those who can dodge or keep away from Hygra have the upper-hand, as she will struggle against quick and long-ranged foes. ''Abilities'' ''Warhead The lady of Serpula can channel her "Primal Mobian" Energy and rocket herself towards a general direction. While this is speedy and can cover a relatively long distance, it is not sustainable. Using it too many times in a battle will exhaust her and leave little availability for an actual attack Gliding'' While durable and heavy, Hygra's body is not as dense as normal, meaning that if she she were to rocket herself up into the air, she can hover for a brief period of time by releasing a special type of spore around her. She will temporarily float in this cloud until it is blown away or the majority of the spores start to sink. However, she cannot channel Primal energy whilst floating midair, as her feet must be planted to the solid ground as a way of focus. Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Neutral